Inazuma Japan vs Raimon (Go!)
by Hugo365
Summary: El Raimon (GO!) se encuentra de vuelta en su tiempo original los problemas con el Dorado y los SSC han terminado así que Tenma y los demás deciden hacer un ultimo salto en el tiempo. Aviso spoilers de Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone.


Hola chicos aquí me tienen una vez más pero esta vez con un fin totalmente distinto.

Este será un fic de un solo capitulo.

**OJO SPOILERS DE CHRONO STONE.**

Como el titulo dice será un fic sobre qué pasaría si se enfrentaran Inazuma Japan contra el Raimon (Go!) a mí me quedo esa duda después de ver el final de chrono stone así que esto es una forma de desahogarme xD.

Bueno en realidad en el anime esto se situá justo después de que el Raimon (original) gana el FF pero yo quise que fuera Inazuma Japon porque si no podrían aparecer algunos de mis personajes favoritos xDDD.

Sera el Raimon conocido como Chrono Storm.

Bueno espero les guste.

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a Level-5.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /**

**Inazuma Japan vs Raimon (Go!).**

Inazuma Japan acaba de llegar del torneo Football Frontier Internatiotal.

Endou y el resto del equipo se disponían a ir a descansar cuando...

-Endou-san- dijo una voz detrás del equipo.

Endou y los demás inmediatamente voltearon para encarar al joven dueño de aquella voz.

-Felicidades por ser los mejores del mundo- dijo un joven castaño.

-Ahh tú eres... Tenma ¿verdad?- respondió el joven portero.

-¿Vienes a felicitarnos?- pregunto Endou con su tono habitual.

-No en realidad.- respondió Tenma mientras señalaba detrás de el donde se encontraba todo su equipo.

-Venimos a jugar futbol- agrego el capitán del Raimon.

-Prometimos que volveríamos a jugar juntos.- continuo el castaño

-Es verdad,- dijo Endou recordando lo que había pasado después del partido contra Protocol Omega.

-Bueno entonces no se diga más. ¡Juguemos Futbol!- exclamaron los dos con alegría.

Con esto dicho los equipos comenzaron a calentar para preparase para un partido que se veía sería interesante.

-Bien chicos esta será la formación- dijo Endou entusiasmado.

-Defensas: Tsunami, Kabeyama, Tobitaka y Kogure. Mediocampistas: Hiroto, Kidou y Fudou finalmente Delanteros: Gouenji, Fubuki y Toramaru. Portero: Por lógica seré yo.- dijo el capitán de Inazuma Japan.

Por otra parte el Raimon no tenía que decidir quiénes entrarían solamente las posiciones lo cual estaba prácticamente decidido.

-Bien así nos colocaremos en la cancha.- dijo Tenma animado.

-Portero: Shinsuke. Defensas: Kinako, Kirino y Torb. Mediocampistas: Nishiki, Shindou, Taiyou y yo. Y para finalizar Delanteros: Tsurugi, Fei y Zanark.

-Sabía que dirías eso- agrego Zanark en su forma habitual.

Los preparativos terminaron y ambos equipos estaban listos para el pitido inicial.

Inazuma Japan empezaría con el balón.

-Solo te aviso que no nos contendremos, espero que estén listos Tenma.- exclamo Endou desde su portería.

Nosotros también daremos lo mejor Endou-san.- respondió el mediocampista.

Sin más comenzó el partido con Inazuma Japan en posesión del balón, quienes rápidamente iniciaron una cadena de pases.

Gouenji retraso el balón hacia Kidou quien de inmediato mando el balón hacia Hiroto

Hiroto comenzó a correr hacia la portería rival pero inmediatamente Tenma se puso en su camino.

-Eres muy rápido Tenma-kun... pero lamentablemente eso no me parara.- dijo el pelirrojo mientras se frenaba.

-Lo siento Hiroto-san pero por aquí no podrá pasar- respondió Tenma.

-De igual manera esas no eran mis intenciones- comento Hiroto mientras mandaba un pase a Kidou.

-Kidou-kun va- exclamo Hiroto.

Kidou recibió el balón y se preparó para ir a lado contrario de la cancha.

Kidou noto que había un espacio en la defensa del Raimon y mando la pelota por ahí.

-¡Gouenji! - exclamo el estratega mientras lanzaba el balón hacia el área rival.

-Buen pase Kidou, el primer gol ya es nuestro.- dijo Gouenji seguro.

-Vamos Toramaru.- dijo Gouenji mientras volteaba a ver al joven.

-Si Gouenji-san.- respondió el más joven de Inazuma Japan.

Gouenji le mando un pase corto a Toramaru, quien se dispuso a tirar.

-¡**TIGER...- **decía el joven delantero mientras pateaba el balón hacia arriba.

-**STORM!- **continuo Gouenji mientras alcanzaba el balón en el aire y lo pateaba asistido por un demonio de color naranja.

El balón iba envuelto en llamas seguido de cerca por un tigre, se veía como un tiro difícil de detener.

-¡No pasara!- exclamo el pequeño portero del Raimon.

-¡Mixi-Trans! ¡Ryubi!- grito el arquero al tiempo que su cabello se tornaba azul y cambiaba de estilo.

-Shin Taikoku Ouka- se escuchó decir al joven portero mientras saltaba y una mano enorme aparecía atrás de el para detener el balón.

El pequeño portero luchaba por detener el balón era una lucha fuerte, pero no fue suficiente. El balón termino en el fondo de las redes.

-Muy bien Gouenji, Toramaru fue un excelente tiro- exclamo Endou desde su portería emocionado.

-Lo siento chicos no pude detenerlo- dijo Shinsuke desanimado.

-No pasa nada Shinsuke el partido apenas empieza- dijo Tenma mientras estiraba la mano y se la ofrecía al portero para que se levantara.

-Bien es el momento de que les mostremos nuestro futbol- dijo Tsurugi con determinación en su voz.

-Si les mostraremos.- continúo Shindou.

Así marcador se abrió Inazuma Japan demostraba porque habían sido los campeones del FFI. El Raimon se disponía a resumir el partido desde el punto de la media cancha.

-Endou-san tú y tu equipo son increíbles pero no crean que nos quedaremos con los brazos cruzados, este partido apenas empezó.- exclamo Tenma animado.

-Bien esa actitud me gusta muéstrenos su futbol.- respondió Endou de la misma manera.

El partido volvió a comenzar con el Raimon reiniciando las acciones.

-Bien ahora es nuestro turno de mostrarles nuestro futbol.- exclamo Shindou mientras le daba el balón a Nishiki.

El Raimon comenzaba una jugada parecida a la que había hecho Inazuma Japan hacia poco intercambiando pases cortos. Antes de que se dieran cuenta el balón ya estaba a unos pocos metros de la portería de Endou.

-Tsurugi, tuya- exclamo Amemiya mientras pateaba el balón con dirección del joven peli-azul.

-¡**KENSEI LANCELOT! ¡ARMED!- **exclamo Tsurugi mientras su avatar se fusionaba con él.

-Lo parare, lo parare a como dé lugar- dijo Endou para sí mismo.

Tsurugi disparo apenas entrando al área, su tiro llevaba velocidad y fuerza increíbles.

**-¡GOD CATCH G3!- **exclamo el capitán de Japon mientras un Dios aparecía detrás de él y extendía ambas manos para detener el balón.

El balón y la figura se estrellaron haciendo retroceder a Endou unos centímetros, pero al poco la figura desapareció y el balón termino en el fondo de las mallas.

-Excelente Tsurugi-kun con esto igualamos el marcador.- dijo la joven Kinako mientras se agarraba al brazo del joven delantero.

-Bien hecho Tsurugi.- dijo Fei mientras le daba un amistoso golpe en el brazo.

El resto del Raimon llego a felicitar al delantero por el gol que los ponía igualados.

-Increíble tiro Tsurugi aun puedo sentirlo en mis manos, fue impresionante.- comento Endou alegre.

-Vaya se ve que estos chicos son buenos.- comento Kazemaru desde la banca.

El partido se reinició una vez más con Inazuma Japan en posesión del mismo.

-Kidou-kun creo que ya es hora- dijo Fudou con su tono habitual.

-Bien hagámoslo- respondió el joven con las ratas.

-Ahora ¡Formación!- exclamo el estratega.

Los miembros de Inazuma Japan rodearon a Kidou y Fudou y se dispusieron a avanzar.

**-HISSATSU TACTICS ¡DUAL TYPHOON- **grito Kidou mientras comenzaban a intercambiar pases entre ambos grupos y avanzaban por la cancha.

El Raimon no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esto no podía siquiera acercarse al balón.

-Cierren la defensa por el centro- exclamo Shindou mientras retrocedía a su lado del campo.

En el momento en que se rompió la formación de Japon la defensa ya estaba muy bien organizada.

De igual manera Kidou mando un pase hacia Tsunami que se encontraba en mejor posición que él.

Tsunami recibió el balón y comenzó su carrera hacia la portería rival.

-No pasaras.- se escuchó decir a Kirino al tiempo que se barría para robar el balón cosa que logro exitosamente.

-Retrocedan.- exclamaron tanto Kidou como Fudou al tiempo que ellos hacían lo propio.

-Shindou.- grito el peli-rosa mientras le mandaba un pase al castaño.

-Bien aquí vamos.- dijo Shindou mientras recibía el balón.

**-¡KAMI NO TAKUTO! ****¡FIRE ILLUSION!- **exclamo Shindou mientras comenzaba a dibujar las líneas que serían los pases hacia sus compañeros.

La primera línea fue hacia Taiyou quien mando el balón con Tenma, este al recibir se lo devolvió a Shindou.

-Nishiki- exclamo Shindou mientras le mandaba el balón al chico de la cola de caballo.

Este al recibir el balón lo mando inmediatamente hacia Zanark.

-Pensé que harías eso- dijo Zanark mientras estiraba la pierna para recibir el pase.

-No te lo permitiré.- dijo decidido Tobitaka mientras se plantaba en frente de Zanark.

-¡Fuera de mi camino!- exclamo Zanark mientras avanzaba con el balón directamente hacia Tobitaka.

**-¡SHINKUMA!- **dijo el joven peli-morado mientras lanzaba una patada al aire que creaba algo parecido a un hoyo negro.

Tobitaka recupero el balón mandando a Zanark al suelo en el proceso.

-¡Hiroto!- exclamo Tobitaka mientras mandaba el balón hacia la posición del peli-rojo.

De pronto un chico con cabello verde salto e intercepto el pase con facilidad.

-Vamos Tenma nuestra técnica combinada.- dijo el joven Fei mientras miraba hacia el capitán del Raimon.

-Bien aquí vamos Fei- respondió el castaño.

Fei y Tenma corrían uno al lado del otro, saltaron ambos al mismo tiempo Tenma tomo a Fei de las muñecas y lo impulso para que pateara el balón.

**-¡EXTREME RABBIT!- **gritaron los dos al unísono.

**-SNOW ANGEL.- **exclamo Fubuki mientras tiraba una patada al aire intentando detener el balón.

Fubuki fallo en el intento dejando a Endou solo contra aquel tiro.

-Esta vez lo detendré, sin duda lo detendré.- dijo Endou decidido.

**-¡MAJIN GREAT!- **grito el aquero mientras liberaba a su avatar.

-¿Endou puede usar un avatar?- exclamaron sorprendidos los miembros del Raimon.

**-¡GREAT THE HAND!- **exclamo el joven portero con todas sus fuerzas mientras su demoniaco avatar estiraba el brazo para detener el tiro.

Sin embargo ni el avatar de Endou fue suficiente para parar el tiro combinado de Tenma y Fei y el balón término dentro de su portería.

Al momento que entro el gol el árbitro que no era otro que Megane Kakeru marco el final de la primera parte.

-Bien chicos a sus bancas, aquí termina la primera mitad. El Raimon se va con el liderato al medio tiemp sobre Inazuma Japan.**- **dijo el chico de los anteojos.

Cada equipo se fue hacia su banca Endou no paraba de ver su mano seguía impresionado por la capacidad de este equipo.

-Endou ya sé que debemos hacer para cambiar el flujo del partido en la segunda parte.- aseguro Kidou.

-Bien ¿y que es Kidou?- pregunto el joven de la banda naranja.

-Cambiaremos la formación jugaremos con la formación 4-4-2, además cambiaremos a Kogure por Kazemaru y a Toramaru por Sakuma que se incorporara a la media cancha.

-Bien chicos ya escucharon haremos caso a lo que dice Kidou.- hablo Endou con seguridad.

-Si capitán.- respondieron los aludidos.

Mientras tanto el Raimon se sentía confiado.

-Bien chicos solo hay que seguir así, y sin duda ganaremos- decía Tenma tranquilamente.

-Tenma no creo que nos debamos confiar, no son un equipo que debamos tomar a la ligera.- dijo Shindou seriamente.

-Shindou tiene razón Tenma si nos confiamos podemos perder el partido.- dijo Kirino de acuerdo con el joven Shindou.

El medio tiempo termino y los equipos se dispusieron a volver a la cancha.

-Endou-san ganaremos este partido sin importar nada.- comento Tenma amablemente.

-No se las vamos a poner y tan fácil chicos.- respondió Endou de la misma manera.

El Raimon reinicio el partido con la bola entre sus pies. Todo parecía igual que en el tiempo anterior ninguno de los dos equipos jugaba de manera distinta que el primer tiempo o al menos eso parecía.

Kirino conducía la pelota con tranquilidad para ellos el ritmo del partido era el adecuado y querían mantenerlo.

-Torb, va.- dijo el joven peli-rosa mientras miraba a la posición del moreno.

Torb avanzo unos pocos metros y le mando el balón a Kinako.

La joven defensa bajo el balón con el pecho y se abalanzo hacia la portería rival.

Al poco rato mando un pase hacia Nishiki quien de inmediato mando el balón a la banda contraria con Tenma.

-Buen pase Nishiki- dijo al tiempo que bajaba el balón pero un joven peli-azul inmediatamente le robo el balón.

-Lo siento Tenma.- pero no vamos a perder este partido- dijo Kazemaru tras lo cual acelero el paso.

Fudou noto que los defensas se encontraban abiertos y corrió hacia el espacio inmediatamente,

Los defensores del Raimon al notar eso inmediatamente fueron por él.

-Regresen es una trampa.- exclamo Shindou a lo lejos cuando noto las verdaderas intenciones de Inazuma Japan.

Demasiado tarde retrocedieron los defensas del Raimon. Kidou ya tenía el balón en su poder.

-¡Fudou, Sakuma vamos!- grito el joven estratega mientras corría con el balón directo hacia el joven Shinsuke.

Los tres jóvenes corrían uno al lado del otro con Kidou al medio, en un momento los tres saltaron y comenzaron a rodear el balón en el aire con un aura morada.

Momentos después los tres golpearon el balón al mismo tiempo el cual fue seguido de cerca por tres pingüinos del mismo color que el aura.

**-¡KOUTEI PENGUIN 3GOU- **gritaron los tres jóvenes.

-Shinsuke tu puedes detenerlo- dijo Tenma seguro.

**-¡GOUSEHIN TITANIAS! ¡ARMED!- **exclamo el pequeño mientras saltaba y se fusionaba con su avatar.

El joven de la banda azul se esforzaba por detener el tiro pero fue demasiado para el pequeño salió despedido y la bola termino en las redes.

-Excelente trabajo chicos con esto quedamos empatados otra vez.- grito Endou desde su portería alegremente.

El partido se reinició con dos goles por bando y poco tiempo por jugarse.

-Bueno creo que es hora.- exclamo Tenma.

-¡Si capitán!- exclamo el equipo al mismo tiempo.

Tenma le paso el balón a Torb quien inmediatamente lo paso a Kinako y ella sin apenas retenerlo lo paso a Tsurugi el de la misma forma paso el balón a Nishiki quien lo paso de primera intención a Shindou quien continuo la cadena mandando el balón con Taiyou y el a su vez lo paso a Kirino quien apenas recibiendo mando el balón a los pies de Zanark quien en cuanto tuvo el balón en su poder lo mando con Fei y el finalmente regreso el balón con Tenma formado la figura de un rayo en el proceso.

Inazuma Japan no podía responder a pases tan rápidos y se quedó mal colocado ante el ataque del Raimon.

**-HISSATSU TACTICS ¡GRAND LUSTER!- **exclamo Tenma cuando recibió el balón

-Aquí voy Endou-san prepárese.- advirtió Tenma al joven Endou.

**-¡MAJIN PEGASUS ARC! ¡ARMED!- **grito Tenma mientras se fusionaba con su alado avatar.

Tenma avanzo hacia delante alzando el balón del suelo en el proceso.

**-¡GOD WIND!- **dijo Tenma mientras pateaba el balón cargado con un aura dorada.

**-¡GOD CAT...- **no pudo terminar Endou pues el tiro fue demasiado rápido y lo mando de lleno a la portería junto con el balón.

-Vaya ustedes de verdad que son increíbles, no paran de sorprenderme.- dijo Endou feliz mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-Pero Tenma nosotros no nos rendiremos y definitivamente, ganaremos este partido.- agrego Endou desafiante.

El marcador se encontraba 3 – 2 a favor del Raimon y con unos cuantos minutos por jugarse.

Inazuma Japan reinicio las acciones rápidamente.

Kazemaru recibió el balón de parte de Kidou y recorrió pocos metros antes de ser cubierto por Kirino.

-Hiroto.- dijo el peli-azul mandado el balón a la posición de este último.

-Buen pase Kazemaru-kun.- elogio el peli-rojo mientras avanzaba.

Cuando se paró en frente de el una joven castaña.

**-¡MOCHI MOCHI KINAKO MOCHI- **dijo energéticamente la joven defensa.

La castaña saco una especie de pasta de la nada con la que mando el balón por los aires posteriormente procedió a recibir el balón con su cabeza en la misma masa parada tan solo en un pie.

-Bien hecho Kinako.- exclamo Tenma a lo lejos.

Su alegría duro poco puesto que Kabeyama rápidamente recupero el balón y lo regreso con Hiroto en un pase largo.

Hiroto veía el balón por los aires sabía que no había forma que lo bajara así que el decidió saltar.

**-¡TENKUU OTOSHI!- **exclamo el joven peli-rojo mientras pateaba el balón con el empeine de su zapato.

El balón llevaba demasiado poder el cual era notorio además de ser seguido por una galaxia entera.

-Gouenji-kun es nuestra oportunidad- hablo Fubuki.

-Así es vamos Fubuki- respondió Gouenji.

El balón cada vez iba más bajo y Gouenji y Fubuki ya lo esperaban. Cuando estuvo a su alcance aun en el aire los dos juntos patearon el balón por ambos lados.

**¡CROSSFIRE!- **exclamaron los dos al unísono mientras pateaban el balón.

El balón tomo aún más poder y se rodeó de un aura de fuego y hielo además de la que ya llevaba.

-Ganaremos este partido no dejare que eso entre.- dijo el joven Shinsuke para sí mismo.

**-¡GOUSEHIN TAITA...- **Shinsuke no pudo terminar de hablar pues el balón se clavó en lo más profundo de su portería mandando al pequeño portero al suelo.

-Vaya ustedes también son increíbles- dijo Tenma con sorpresa en su voz.

El partido se reinició el marcador estaba 3 – 3 empatado una vez más.

Sin dudarlo el Raimon llevo el balón rápidamente del lado de sus oponentes.

-Todos, mixi-max.- exclamo el capitán del Raimon.

Tras esto todo el Raimon adopto su mixi-max y se dispusieron a ir por el gol

**-¡SAIKYOU ELEVEN HADOU!- **exclamo un Tenma rubio ya que había adoptado la forma del Rey Arturo.

El balón iba a toda velocidad hacia la portería de Endou.

**-¡THE MOUNTAIN!- **grito Kabeyama mientras una montaña salía detrás de el para frenar el balón.

Kabeyama no pudo detener el balón y cayó al suelo.

**-¡SHINKUMA!- **sin embargo lo mismo no podía ser dicho para Tobitaka que luchaba por detener el balón.

Ambos intentos fuero fallidos y el balón siguió su curso hacia la portería de Endou.

-¡Capitán! ¡Tú puedes!- Gritaron todos los miembros de Inazuma Japan.

-No los decepcionare, por nada del mundo dejare que pase este balón.- dijo Endou en voz baja.

**-¡GOD CATCH G5!- **exclamo Endou mientras una figura dorada salía detrás de él.

La figura y el balón chocaron haciendo retroceder a Endou un poco, pero el joven portero no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

-No pasara, ¡NO PASARA- grito Endou desesperado.

Al poco rato el balón perdió toda su potencia y quedo en las manos de Endou.

-Lo logre, ¡lo detuve!- exclamo Endou alegremente.

-Bien chicos ahora es nuestro turno.- finalizo Endou mientras bajaba el balón al suelo y comenzaba a correr.

-Fudou ya sabes lo que hay que hacer.- comento Guenji.

-Bien haya vamos Guenji-kun.- respondió con su tono habitual.

**-¡JET STREAM!- **gritaron los tres jugadores mientras pateaban la pelota hacia arriba atreves de un remolino.

El balón se dirigía peligrosamente hacia la portería de Shinsuke.

**-¡SENKISHI BRYNHILDR! ¡ARMED!- **grito el peli-rosa mientras se fusionaba con su avatar, tras lo cual pateo el balón intentando rechazarlo pero este llevaba demasiada fuerza.

El balón seguía con la misma peligrosidad dirigido hacia la portería del Raimon, pero Kinako se paró enfrente de la trayectoria del balón.

**-¡AKATSUKI NO MIKO AMATERASU! ¡ARMED!- **exclamo fusionándose con su avatar he intentado detener la trayectoria del balón pero sin éxito igualmente.

-Shinsuke sabemos que no nos defraudaras.- dijo todo el Raimon al mismo tiempo.

-¡LO DETENDRE!- dijo decidido el pequeño portero.

**-¡GOUSEHIN TAITANIAS! ¡ARMED!- **exclamo el portero mientras saltaba y se unía a su avatar.

El portero de la banda azul estiro los brazos y se recibió el tiro en las manos con mucha potencia aun.

-¡No pasara!- dijo Shinsuke con decisión.

Shinsuke logro detener el balón con esfuerzo pero lo logro.

-Lo hice chicos, ahora contraataquemos.- justo cuando el arquero lanzaba el balón hacia el frente se oyó el pitazo final.

-Se acabó el partido el resultado es Raimon 3 – 3 Inazuma Japan gran partido.

Los dos equipos se reunieron en media cancha con los capitanes al frente.

-Excelente partido Tenma, tenemos que repetirlo algún día.- dijo Endou con una de sus clásicas sonrisas.

-Estoy de acuerdo Endou-san.- respondió Tenma devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Claro que la próxima vez ganaremos nosotros.- finalizo Endou amablemente.

-No les regalaremos el partido.- respondió Tenma riendo.

Finalmente los equipos se despidieron no sin antes felicitarse por el partido los unos a los otros.

-Hasta luego Endou-san fue un gusto jugar con usted.- dijo Tenma mientras subía a la caravana Inazuma.

-Hasta luego Tenma, hay que repetirlo pronto.- dijo Endou al tiempo que vio la carava Inazuma desvanecerse en el aire.

-¡Chicos juguemos al futbol.-dijo Endou a los miembros de Inazuma Japan.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /**

Bueno al fin acabe, ¿qué les pareció? A mí me pareció un excelente partido ojala lo hubieran puesto en el anime.

Bueno chicos espero les haya gustado nos vemos pronto con la continuación de mi otro fic.

Hasta luego.


End file.
